


Fallin' For Ya

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, M/M, Roman is a Gay Dork, Virgil plays a Manic Pixie Dream Boy today, you can pry that from my dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Roman has a crush on the head costume designer at the theater. He's just a little stupid about it.It's my work for the first day of Fluffuary!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Fallin' For Ya

Virgil sighed and blew hair out of his face, moving his pencil over the page with a practised ease and experienced grace. He did everything with ease and grace, it seemed. Were Roman an artist, he would try his entire life to capture such beauty upon a canvas. He would spend eons crafting that face out of clay, chiseling stone to create to those hands.

Roman was, in a manner of speaking, an artist. But he did not paint or sculpt. He did not draw like beloved Virgil did. No, Roman sang. He danced, and acted.

And every day he watched Virgil, in the back of the theater, designing costumes for the characters.

"He's gorgeous," Roman sighed, looking over to his co-star in this month's production. Daniel huffed a laugh.

"You've said that many times. Why don't you just go talk to him?" Daniel suggested, fiddling with the scarf they were trying on his character today. Virgil had said any old scarf would do for now, so it was a bright, loud yellow.

"I can't do something like that! Virgil is- he's something special. I can't just walk up and address a god as though he were a common mortal," Roman scoffed at the idea and adjusted his blazer. Another placeholder costume piece.

"Virgil bleeds red, just like you or me," Daniel argued. Roman scoffed a second time, and Daniel nodded more insistently. "No, I'm serious, Roman. You're a bit too gay to notice, but if you and Virgil had even one conversation, you'd get on like a wildfire. The whole theater would be begging you to stop, and- you know what, don't talk to him."

"Reverse psychology won't work on me," Roman huffed, though he did feel a little more tempted to be contrarian now.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yes, because that's definitely what I meant."

Virgil put down his pencil and flipped a few pages in his sketchbook before standing up. Roman perked, watching as the artist practically glided down the aisle towards the director.

"I finished the last of the designs, sir," Virgil said, in his low, husky voice. Roman sighed, placing a hand over his heart. Beside him, he heard Daniel scoff.

"Oh, good! How's the budget looking?" The director asked, already flipping through the designs. Roman craned his neck trying to get a look at what he might end up wearing.

"We should have enough leftover after buying supplies for anything we might need extra of," Virgil mused. The director stopped on a page.

"This looks a bit intricate to be that cheap," he commented.

"Ah- yeah, I got a little carried away with the character Francis? A more cost-effective version is on the other side," Virgil informed. Roman squeaked and turned to a particularly bored looking Daniel.

" _ I _ play Francis," he whispered, and Daniel snorted.

"Gee, I wonder why Virgil always gets carried away with your characters and no one else's?" Daniel pointed out. Roman scowled.

"You're just pissy because my lobsterback coat was better than yours," Roman pouted.

Daniel blinked. "You… are incredibly stupid."

"Hey!" Roman pouted. Daniel sighed and began walking to the side of the stage, where a set of stairs led to the ground. "No, don't leave right after insulting me, how da-AAH!"

Roman slipped right off the edge of the stage. Actors, stage crew, and even Daniel jolted into motion before freezing as Roman landed safely in the arms of the head costume designer. Roman stared with wide eyes at Virgil, who had caught him upon quick reflex and with shocking ease. The director sighed and waved his arms.

"It's fine, nothing to see here, get back to work!"

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked. Roman blushed.

"Yes. Though I will admit, I certainly  _ fell _ for you," Romam blurted. Virgil's cheeks turned a pretty, pale pink.

"Wha-"

"It didn't even hurt to fall from heaven, though  _ you're _ so hot you must have climbed straight out of hell," Roman was starting to word vomit. Oh god. Virgil smirked a little, and Roman's heart nearly burst.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Virgil asked.

"I don't think so, but if I said yes, would you try to kiss it better?" Roman asked.

"Oh my god, how do you function with all that gay stored in you?" Virgil snorted, and his laugh was so pretty Roman could just about die on the spot.

"Well, I can't help but be gay when the prettiest man in the world still hasn't let me out of his arms," Roman whined. "How are you not tired of holding me, you're an  _ artist _ !"

Virgil blushed and let Roman get onto his feet, coughing politely into his shoulder. "So, do you just flirt with every guy that catches you when you fall."

"Only when they've been on my mind for the last three plays," Roman said smoothly, snagging the artist's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, looking him directly in the eye.

"Really?" Virgil asked, raising one eyebrow. "I didn't think you knew me well enough to think about me so much."

"I tend to think about  _ wanting _ to know you," Roman explained. "I have many questions."

Virgil smirked. "Well, maybe I can answer some of those questions. In the right place. Did you have anything in mind?"

Roman blanked. "Wait, are you suggesting a date?"

"God, you are  _ dumb _ . Sunny's. Three o'clock. See you tomorrow," Virgil said, and off he went, taking with him the last of Roman's senses.


End file.
